


A Transformation by Choice

by Crystalwithershield



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Book 1: A Court of Thorns and Roses, Book 2: A Court of Mist and Fury, Book 3: A Court of Wings and Ruin, Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Illyrians, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nessian - Freeform, Nessian trash, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Fluff, POV Cassian (ACoTaR), POV Nesta Archeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwithershield/pseuds/Crystalwithershield
Summary: still healing, after discovering her powers, she finally found herself. Nesta Archeron cut her hair, to start her new life as a fae. She embraced herself again. Bonus:- she is still battling her feelings for Cassian. She is anxious of his reaction to her new self. Yet she finds that out on the following day , where she injures herself.  Cassian, being responsible for hurting her, decides to take full responsibility for her health, and takes care of her for a day.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 14





	A Transformation by Choice

"you look good Nesta" Emerie complimented , after looking at her with astonishment of about 2 minutes. " I wish I could cut my hair, but sadly I don't have that much courage " another woman, who Nesta didn't quite remember , had said .

She didn't know if she should take this as a compliment, so she ignored her and thanked Emerie. Later she went outside her tent, to start doing her daily work. Nesta herself had volunteered to help the other females in their chores , for she couldn't see their Burden, after discovering these "rules" for them, as Devlon liked to call them.

***************************************************

She had decided to cut her hair last night , before going to bed , with a sharp glass, taking her time to even the length out. Looking at her already cut hair, she didn't feel anything and slept peacefully , for the first time. She had decided to become a completely new person, after discovering her power , still healing slowly, after finally finding herself.

During the display of her power, she had scared the shit out of the males and some females, while Emerie had been looking at her affectionately. Cassian didn't give any reaction , as if he was expecting this.

Cassian she thought. What would be his reaction to her new self?? Not being able to come to any conclusion , she finally closed her eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

************************************************

Not much was said to her , except for her friends who had said she looked beautiful, and that they liked this look better. But this did not comfort her. She still felt she needed something. She wanted to show her new look to Cassian. But didn't want to get his reaction.

Oh get over yourself, and since when have you started thinking about his suggestions and opinions ? the voice in her head said. She had to admit that it was right, Besides they had their sparing session today. So, after 2 hours , she went.

************************************************

Cassian was waiting for Nesta, when he saw a female coming towards him. She had icy blue eyes like Nesta, but instead of them filled with coldness, their was something else in her eyes. Uncertainty, he thought.

She also had short hair but of the same color as Nesta . Wait, this was Nesta . Realization hit him. She looked.... different. Not only her hair , but her personality had been changed. Healthier than before and looking more cheerful. She seemed to be relieved of all the problems, but didn't let her guard down.

Definitely Nesta, he thought and grinned at her. She seemed so pretty, mother above, he wanted to touch those beautiful curls near her shoulders. He wanted to feel their smooth texture, but controlled himself.

" inspired, by me aren't you Nessie" he said , showing off his shoulder length hair. Nesta ignored him, and she took her weapon, ready for the spare.

" I don't have time to waste, unlike you" she said, with a hint of amusement. " Tell you what , let's make a bet" he said . " If I win, i'll get to touch your hair" , hearing this weird condition, and seeing Cassian blush, she agreed. " We will see who wins Cassian" she said.

So they started sparing , Nesta using her sword with full energy on him. A part of her wanted Cassian to win. But she wouldn't loose easily. She was Nesta Archeron , who didn't loose just like that. They both were tired after 10 min, Finally Nesta decided that she was going to jump and attack on him. But her foot slipped and she lost her balance. Her sword fell on the muddy ground.

Cassian let his own sword fall, in order to catch Nesta . He was lucky in doing so , as her head hit his chest. He didn't flinch, he was wearing an armor, in order to protect himself, if she lost her powers. Darkness was clouding her vision, when she felt him touch her hair and murmur beautiful. She wanted to smile at him , for she felt good that he liked them. However, Not after a moment or so , darkness consumed her. The last thing she felt she saw was the ghost of a smile on Cassian's face.

Nesta had become conscious after some time and felt something soft beneath her. must be her bed, she thought. she heard some voices , coming from beside her and tried to concentrate. she heard the words " injury, a day, rest , care". She knew that two illyrians were talking to each other. One sounded like a female, while other sounded like a male. A familiar male, Cassian . she thought.

As soon as she heard the female leave, she tried to sit up, and scream at Cassian. Pain shot through her head and she whimpered. That stupid Bastard had been wearing an armor, and didn't bother to tell her that she might hurt herself. Nesta heard Cassian coming towards her, so she decided to pretend that she was sleeping, which would make him leave. " i know you are awake sweetheart " he said. " you could have told me that you were wearing an armor beneath" she tried saying as loudly as she could, but it came out as a whisper.

" I know i should have told you, but then i won't be able to do this" he flicked her hair from her forehead , and she almost- hissed at him. " Look , i am sorry sweetheart, i didn't know, you'd be hurt that hard, so i decided to take the responsibility of taking care of you." " No" she said. " don't bother fighting Nessie, cause its only for a day, then you'd be alright. besides, i brought this upon you, and i can't see you with this pain " he said firmly. Nesta didn't know what to say to this, also it was late evening, she must have been asleep for 4 hours, so she agreed.

" so, what would you like me to do first Nesta ??" he grinned at her. " well, the first thing i would like you to do is to remind me to take a revenge on you and second is to bring something for me to eat " she said with a hint of amusement. " i'll try to keep that in mind " he murmured and went in the kitchens to bring food.

By that time, the throbbing in her head had become worse, so she tried to massage her head. but then she felt someone else's hands on her head and she sighed with relieve. " oh yes , yeah right there ,that's the spot " she opened her eyes and saw that it was Cassian , who was giving her massage, and sat up immediately. " when did you come back...........oh never mind i don't care " she said before he could say something. " anyways , get your hand away from my head , you like it way too much up here " she said recalling him touching her short hair. 

Cassian ignored her statement, and brought chicken stew, which was rarely made in the camps. He started spoon feeding her. At first she told him that she can eat it on her own , but then she held her head with her hands, too busy massaging . After drinking some stew, she felt a bit better. " Here drink this now" he gave her a blue colored potion. " what is this ? " she asked with suspicion. " it will relieve your pain, and you might suffer minor amnesia , after it starts taking effect." he said, trusting him, she drank it. 

the medicine took effect after 5 min, and she suddenly felt herself be at peace. She felt that she was floating on a fluffy cloud. She saw a handsome fae in front of her, and laughed shyly. " ooohhh you are so handsome" she said. The fae smiled at her, and she felt herself blush. Suddenly she became drowsy, and yawned. " goodnight handsome male" she said and fell asleep. Cassian smiled at her and kissed her head. He said, " goodnight, sweetheart" , and left her tent, going in his own , Thinking about the events of that day.


End file.
